mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2008-263) 09-19-2008
09-19-2008 Friday, September 19, 2008 - Hello Dolly Musical Sponsors: G, T, 15 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish form G and g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Oh, You Beautiful Doll” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveman Days: Taking the kid to school Ernie (the father) and Bert (the kid) go over the procedure of crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Chip 'N' Dale & Donald Duck star in "All In A Nutshell" where they find a much better source of food than acorns at "Don's Nut Butter" stand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: "Jack Be Nimble" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harry Belafonte and The Count sing "Coconut Counting Man. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Toys (When I Grow Up)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Astronaut Prairie Dawn floats on a space shuttle, when Elmo pops up out of nowhere, offering to help her. He soon learns that there is no need for a policeman, a construction worker, or a farmer in space (unless there's a cow). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is a mailman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Peppermint Twist" as they dance across the diner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures: 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Continental" - two kids jump into Asia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Kids sings "Country Roads" as they sit around the campfire |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Melody subtract cookies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids sing "Aah Ooh, Zabba-Doo, Welly-Jelly, Set Your Name Free" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Glue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eskimo pigs sing "Lullaby of Broadway." They are joined by a walrus, a penguin, a bear, and a chicken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes